


Your Purpose

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other, Pudding's original MA - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Early conversation with Pudding and his original MA (~400 words because I'm a WEAK and UNINSPIRED little BABY)
Kudos: 1





	Your Purpose

Pudding watched his Master Attendant as she finished her nightly prayer in the now-empty worship area. Her coarse hands released the silver rosary around her neck and into her lap, her posture straight and proper as if she were being evaluated. But nobody was watching, and Pudding knew she wasn’t putting on a show for him, either. It was through her own fortitude that she kept up her appearance and didn’t dare to cut loose.

“Pudding, do you know what I’m thinking right now?” She asked clearly, as if it were more an accusation than a question.

“I do not.” The Food Soul replied dutifully.

While some Master Attendants shared close bonds with their Food Souls, Pudding wasn’t lying. Her thoughts and emotions were faint and far too abstract for him to decipher- and it was clear she intended to keep it that way; if that was how she wanted it, Pudding had no reason to disobey her anyways.

She finally turned to him- dull gray eyes and thin lips pressed into a half-frown, half-grimace. Her brunette hair was tightly strung back into her white cap, topped off by the black veil crisply folded down. If Pudding didn’t know her better, he would have thought she was irritated with him.

“Tell me, what do you think your purpose is?”

This took him by surprise, but he didn't hesitate to answer.

“My purpose is to serve you, Master Attendant.” Pudding replied.

She sighed and stood up briskly from the wooden bench. Her face turned to the glass mosaic in front of them, darkened from the night sky- what was already a grim expression on her face looked ghastly in the darkened sky.

“That is incorrect. Your purpose is to provide for this orphanage- with your labor and your abilities.”

“Understood, Master-“

“And don’t call me that.” She interrupted, tension starting to reach her voice. “To you and the children, I am ‘Ma’dam’ or ‘Sister.’ Do you understand?”

“Yes, Ma’dam.” Pudding dipped his head quietly. Her emotions were starting to affect him, like a magnetic connection forming in the back of his mind. When he looked up, he wondered if his surprise was apparent as he was greeted with an almost sorrowful expression on her face, because it seemed to evaporate almost immediately.

“And Pudding, remember one last thing.”

She wouldn’t face him.

“You’re not like the other children. You are a Food Soul, nothing more, nothing less.”

Suddenly, Pudding felt a strange sensation in his chest. He wondered if it was their connection or his own emotions swelling inside of him- but he managed to swallow the feeling and compose himself once more.

“I understand, Ma’dam.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Basically, what if Pudding's lack of emotions was a result of being raised similarly to B-52


End file.
